


Peace Offering

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache





	Peace Offering

Rhett was typing away on his laptop in one of the conference rooms when his email pinged. He sighed as he clicked in. A meeting invite from Link. Rhett closed his eyes briefly as he took in the details. Instead of being able to sneak away early, Link had scheduled this meeting for late this afternoon, right up to quitting time. Rhett seethed a bit.

Things had been tense lately. Between finalizing the book, the summer tour and pitching new projects they were working on, the duo found themselves at odds more often than not. It manifested in different ways. A biting comment while filming, a heavy sigh of frustration when something was suggested, and the one thing Rhett was trying to escape from as he sat in the conference room—uncomfortable silence. It had been a long time since they had such tension in their relationship and it was starting to take a toll on Rhett. He missed his best friend. He knew he could stop it at any time, but his stubbornness kept winning.

He sighed as he accepted the invite. He had no idea what the meeting was about, but if Link was calling it, there had to be a reason and accepting the invite felt a little like a bit of a peace offering.

Rhett kept working and, before he knew it, it was time for the meeting. He gathered up his things and trudged to the office, unsure of what was about to happen. What he got, he never expected.

As he opened the door to the office, Merle was playing softly on the speaker. The light from the sunset flooded the room, but made it feel warm and inviting. As Link stood from the couch, Rhett’s eyes wandered to the coffee table. In front of Link were two bottles of Mello Yello, a couple of Big Macs and papers with colored pencils.

“What’s all this?” Rhett asked, as he closed the door.  
“A peace offering?” Link chuckled shyly as his hands rubbed against his hips nervously. “I know things have been…stressful,” Link winced, but continued. “And I hate it. I read that coloring helped alleviate stress, so I found some coloring pages on the Internet and printed them out. And I guess that Ear Biscuits about our twenties made me a bit nostalgic, so I picked up some Mello Yello and Big Macs.” Link broke eye contact with Rhett as he looked down at the spread in front of him.

Rhett put his stuff down and reached for the coloring sheets, picking them up. As he rifled through them, he chuckled and smiled the biggest smile he had had in weeks.

The coloring pages were all mythical beasts.

“Well, I’m taking the griffin,” Rhett said as he sat down on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him as Link smiled as widely as Rhett had. Link sat down and nudged Rhett with his shoulder as he grabbed a colored pencil. The uncomfortable silence that had invaded their office was soon replaced with music, pencil scratches, talking and laughter that lasted well into the night.


End file.
